whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
New Orleans by Night
|price = PDF: $10.99 }} New Orleans by Night is the city sourcebook for New Orleans in Vampire: The Masquerade. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :City of Beauty :Fabled New Orleans, with its breathtaking buildings and romantic history, is the picture of elegance and sophistication. It is both vibrant and dignified; the elegant jazz music born in the city's streets reflects its soul. No other city so mixed its grace and its passion. :City of Sin :But there are vampires here. Any place so alive cannot help but attract the immortal parasites who seek to steal this life energy for themselves. The Damned are an intrinsic part of New Orleans. They built it... and they may tear it down. :New Orleans by Night includes: :*''A detailed description of New Orleans, including the bloody history of its founding and the bloody intrigue that threatens to destroy it.'' :*''Mighty Kindred from around the world who made their way to the Big Easy.'' :*''"D'Jabbic", a complete Vampire story immersing characters in New Orleans' evil.'' Contents Book One: New Orleans by Night Chapter One: Introduction Chapter Two: History Chapter Three: Geography Chapter Four: Characters Chapter Five: Coteries * The Prince's Household: Prince Marcel, Christopher, Anthony, Josua, Marie * The Prince's Council: Karen, Dutch, Sebastian, Avery * The Phoenix Society: Unknown ("The General" and "B.") * The Underground Society: Dutch, Christopher, other Kindred visitors * The Tabula Rasa: James "Teddy" Jugor (Ghoul), Kendrick McKenin, Lane Nassam, Miguel Salmararez, Elzra Taliano (Ghoul) * The Children of Osiris: Varies Other groups active in New Orleans include mages, Setites, the Sabbat and the Triad of New England (detailed in Dark Colony). Book Two: D'Jabbic A five-part story set during and around Mardi Gras, in which the players are tasked with investigating an assault on the city's Kindred that threatens the Masquerade – an investigation that crosses paths with Samuel Haight. Unusually for a published Vampire: The Masquerade story, a number of sidebars give guidance for how to best adapt the material to a Mind's Eye Theatre live action game. Background Information In the Chronicles of Darkness setting, New Orleans is the signature city of Vampire: The Requiem, and is detailed in Vampire: The Requiem First Edition and City of the Damned: New Orleans. The Prince of that city, Augusto Vidal, was likely named as an homage to Vidal Guilbeau, the one-time Prince of New Orleans as described in New Orleans by Night, similar to how the contemporary Prince of Chicago in the Chronicles of Darkness, Maxwell Clarke, was likely named for Maxwell, the former Prince of Chicago in Chicago by Night. Memorable Quotes (...) Characters ; Brujah: * Dutch * Jake Almerson ; Caitiff: * Raymond ; Gangrel: * Roxy * Laura ; Malkavian: * Father Iago (James, Lazarus) * Uriah Travers ; Nosferatu: * Lawrence Meeks * Avery * Roger * Martin ; Toreador: * Morgaine * Josua Cambridge * Julia Cammeron ; Tremere: * Antonio Calbullarshi * Nigel Porter * Sebastian Walcott * Marie D'Richet ; Ventrue: * Marcel Guilbeau * Christopher * Anthony * Karen Chartry ; Setites: * Manon ; Mortals: * Lanee Andrin * Detective Robert Carter * Lance Pertkin * Martin D'Richet (a Mage) * Michael Zyers Terminology (...) Category:Vampire: The Masquerade books Category:1994 releases